Not a fairytale, at all
by JJ but not Abrams
Summary: After giving Sam the possibility to be near his kid, Andy receives some bad news, but the worst is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Is it true?"

"McNally…"

"I asked: Is it true?"

"yes…"

"Excuse me."

She didn't know how much time she spent on that bench, if Sam or even Marlo were looking for her, and honestly she didn't care.

The only thing that was on her mind was the sentence she was replaying like a broken record "Too good to be true, it was too good to be true".

She was on autopilot, showering, saying goodbye to her friends, avoiding questions, avoiding the Penny, avoiding Sam.

She didn't want to run away, but she the need to think about the situation required shutting off everybody.

She needed to be alone.

After a sleepless night, not that she expected to sleep, she found herself at his door at 5:30 in the morning.

Judging from the bags under his eyes, he slept as much as she did.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course.."

She gave him the time to close the door before start speaking

"Look Sam, I'm sorry I run away, I want you to understand that the space I needed was not from you, I needed a couple of hours to collect my thoughts and think about this situation without interference, I know this situation is harder for you than it is for me, and I didn't want to say something I would have regretted, or rush into a decision without considering every possible factor."

"andy…"

"No, let me finish, I know where I stand as Andy, but I need to know where you stand as Sam and where WE stand as a couple. These are factors I cannot analyze alone"

"I want to be a part of the baby's life"

"I figured that much, and I would never, ever hold you back, I'll back you up, Sam"

He let out a sight and went to embrace her "Thank you. Thank you, thank you"

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction. The problem is, I have the story planned out more or less, but I have a problem.**

**In fact, I'm not a McSwarek, I'm not a McCollins and I'm not a MCCallaghan, but at the same time there are sides of these three couples that I like.**

**I guess you could say that I'm #TeamMcNally.**

**SOooooo, I like Andy with Sam, but I love Nick, and there aren't enough McCallaghan FF here.**

**What should I do?**

**Let me know!**

**PS: The following chapters are going to be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

A month and a half passed since the agreement to be there for each other, but Andy felt like she was holding Sam back. She knew that talking with him about it was out of question, cause she didn't want to be selfish. He's trying really hard to make everything work, to be the boyfriend Andy has always wanted, to be there for Marlo during the pregnancy and to be focused on the job.

And she feels selfish. She could make his life so much easier, leaving him to focus on his kid, giving all his love to the human being inside the other woman's stomach.

Ah yes, she also feels guilty. Guilty because she wishes every single day to wake up and be the one she's going to give him his first child.

And they haven't spent a moment alone together in a month. A long month since Marlo felt there was something wrong with the baby and called Sam at 3 o'clock in the morning. A month since Andy herself suggested that it would have been easier for Sam helping Marlo if they were under the same roof, at least until the end of the pregnancy.

And then that feeling…. She was being left behind.

And she wished every day that her life was one of those movies in which there's the ex who comes back lying about her pregnancy just to get back to her boyfriend, but in the end regrets all the plotting and tells the truth. No such luck. If there's someone who feels like the third wheel, it's her.

And after putting all these thoughts in words for Chris, who found her hidden in the locker room, and after crying her eyes out, after he told her to get a grip and take what she thought to be the best decision for everybody, she went to find Sam.

"Got a minute?"

"Hey Sam, yeah, I was looking for you"

He led her to an empty interrogation room

"Look, Andy, I know I haven't been there,and…"

"I think it's better to let you go."

"Andy"

"I want you to be happy, and I know that have a family is your biggest dream, and I feel like I'm in the way. I'm not going away, but I don't want you to feel guilty because you're not focusing on our story. You're going to be a father, and that's your number one priority. As it should be."

"I know. I'm so sorry Andy. I want, no I need you to know that I love you, so much"

"I love you too Sam".

She kissed him for the last time before leaving him alone in the room.

**Consider it as a second introduction, Cause I couldn't put this part with the first chapter together. Also, I'm sorry if I'm going to lose some followers, but considering where the story stands in my mind, I'm almost sure it won't be a McSwarek. **

**Please review :) **


	3. Family affairs

"Come on Andy don't be a party pooper"

"I'm not a party pooper Dov, it's just that I'm not in the mood for the penny"

"You haven't been in the mood for a month Andy come on!"

"Not tonight ok?"

Tonight… it was Steve's birthday, so Sam and Marlo would most likely be at the Penny, so definitely NOT tonight.

She started walking home and when she was a couple of blocks away from her home she felt it for the second time that day: the numbness in her left calf.

Blaming the 4k she run that afternoon chasing a robber, she forced herself to walk home.

In the morning she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing

"Hello?"

"hello! Am I speaking with miss McNally"

"Yes"

"Oh good, I'm Lucy Giuliani, and I work for your bank, I'm calling because there are some problems that we need to figure out as soon as possible"

"What kind of problems? I'm not working today so I can come in an hour if that's ok"

"Oh very well then, we'll talk in an hour, believe me, it's better to deal with it face to face."

She was starting to feel nervous, she's always been very accurate with her documents and she's never missed a payment. So what could the bank want?

With this thoughts, she called a cab and went to her appointment.

"Good morning, I'm Andy McNally, I have an appointment with Mrs Giuliani"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Giuliani is waiting for you…please follow me"

By the time she entered in the office she was feeling even more nervous than before.

"Good morning Miss McNally, please take a seat"

"Thanks, I admit that you had me worried with that phone call"

"I'm sorry miss McNally, but the truth is that I don't have a good news for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you since last December, till June?"

"I….. I was on the job… why?"

"Did you designate Mrs Claire McNally to access to your bank account in order to pay for your mortgage and bills?"

"Yes I did"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mrs McNally mortgaged your house and…"

"WHAT? What does it means?"

"Your reaction tells me that you didn't know anything about this story, so my guess is that she needed money, and went on with this plan. Unfortunately, she had your authorization, so there's no proof about her bad intentions."

"What can I do?"

"Well, you can collect the money, and pay us at least half of the money, or you can call your mother and ask her to give you the money back, although I doubt she has it, or you can sell the house"

"No way, I'm going to talk to her. I'll let you know tomorrow what she's told me. I'm sorry, I need to go, I need to understand what's going on. Good bye".

"I understand. Good bye"

She all but run to her mother house, she was going to find out what she did, and she wasn't going to go away without the truth.

The problem is that, when she knocked on the door, the woman who answered was not at all her mother, but a 90 years old with an oxygen mask.

"Hi, I was looking for Clare"

"I'm Clare, who are you sweetie?"

"No, there must've been a mistake, I'm looking for my mother Clare, maybe she transferred a couple of months ago? "

"No honey, I've lived here since 1985 I'm sorry"

"How Is that possible? I was there in November"

"Oh, maybe you mean the social assistant?"

"Yes"

"Honey she doesn't live here, she came here for work, something about the fact that I used to have too many cats in this house, she was so cute, she always cleaned up, even if it wasn't her job."

"She didn't come anymore?"

"No… The new one, a real bitch, told me she went to Ottawa or something."

At this point Andy was really feeling the tears ready to spill.

"Ok, thank you and sorry for the intrusion"

"Oh Honey, no problem at all. If you see Claire, tell her I said Hi"

"Of course, good bye"

She spent the entire ride home trying to get ahold of Clare, but even at work they said at the end of may, she arrived and told them she wouldn't have come to work the next day. Or ever again.

She was starting to put the pieces together, but at the same time, she was refusing the idea of having trusted her mother, only for being backstabbed like that.

She went home, and tried to come up with a solution, but found none. So she called her dad, and told him all the story. He offered to give her all his savings, but even putting away her pride and accepting the money, the sum he had to offer wasn't enough.

So she took a free day, cause with what she was going to do the next morning, dealing with criminals and exes and pregnant ex of the ex, wasn't an option.

Her dad arrived at 9 o'clock and together they went to the bank. She signed the documents and gave up the house in the toilet factory, the one with the big lights, the one JD wanted to see, the one that made a big girl out of her.

"Andy, I know you're in denial, I've been in denial for 15 years remember?"

"Dad"

"You can't hold on to the memories of when your mother was a real mother, and I know I'm far from the perfect parent, but I'm trying to give you an impartial opinion."

"I don't want anyone to know"

"That's ok, we don't need to make a big deal of it. We can ask Traci…"

"NO!" Truth is, she didn't want to go to 15. Yes, she trusted Traci, but the fact she shared an office with the two people she was avoiding, and the fact that she didn't want anyone to know how stupid she's been, was something she couldn't overcome.

"Ok…And believe me that it's really hard for me to suggest this, but, why… why don't you ask Luke?"

"Dad, Luke is an homicide detective, and maybe yesterday he would have come in handy at some point, but.."

"You could ask it as a favour. Come on Andy, at least he can address you to someone who can investigate"

"Ok"

"That's my girl. So, where to next?"

"Actually, I want to go home, and call Luke straight away"

"Very good, the sooner, the better"

After her father left her, she decided to talk to Luke face to face, so she started walking towards his division.

And there she felt it again. The numbness. But this time she also felt some pain, like a cramp, in the right leg this time.

She decided to continue her walk, but the pain was too much annoying, so she stopped at a coffee shop, hoping a little rest would ease the pain.

**Ok guys, I have a little problem with the reviews, They're not showing up on the website, but I'm reading them on my mail. **

**About that, I promised myself not to answer to mean reviews, cause I knew that not writing a McSwarek FF, could have caused some bad reviews. But, I think that call a FF stupid, just because you don't agree with the pairing, or because you think the characters are OOC is mean and stupid as well. **

**Maybe I don't realize it, but I don't really think I'm writing them OOC. As you can see, for now I'm focusing the attention mainly on Andy, and as you can see in this chapter, I've tried to make the financial problem a family problem. The fact is, that one of the main changes I've noticed this season, is that the group is not a group anymore. So, for me, it didn't feel right to make Andy run to Traci, even because I feel like Traci is getting closer to Sam than Andy right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi I'm looking for detective Callaghan"

"And you are?"

"Officer McNally"

Just then, Luke came out from his office and spotted her

"Hey Andy what are you doing here?"

"Hey…sorry to come here like that, but I really need your help"

"Mills, tell Blackstone that the reports he asked for are on my desk, I'm going home"

He offered her a ride home, for she told him she had to show him some documents. When they arrived at Andy's place, she told him everything she knew.

"What do you want me to do ? I'm an homicide detective"

"I know, it's just…ugh maybe I shouldn't have called you, but I needed someone who works with discretion"

"And 15 is out of the question because everyone knows you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, and my dad suggested to call you, and I decided to try, it's ok if you can't, just don't tell anybody"

"Andy! I said ok,"

"Really?"

"I'm not promising anything, but tomorrow I'm going to make a few calls and see what I can find. What are you going to do with this apartment?"

"I gave it up to the bank, otherwise I would have gone under."

"Where are you going to live?"

"With my dad…"

"I'm sorry Andy"

"Yeah me too"

When Luke went home, she started cooking dinner, and she felt the annoying pain and numbness. This time though, she felt them on her arms. She blame the lack of sleep and the tiredness again, trying to avoid other reasons to worry.

The next day she was paired with Chloe. Her no stop talking was really getting on her nerves, but at least she had something to think about, while waiting for Luke's call.

In fact, he called her only after lunch. Chloe was waiting for Andy in the car, while watching her fellow pacing back and forth talking on the phone in front of the car.

"Hey, I was waiting for your call, did you found anything?"

"Hey, I had a lot of things to do, but yes, I found something and you're not going to like it"

"Tell me"

"Claire McNally and her fiancé, Jordan Matthews started a business, estate agents…the problem is,, they've never sold an house, or better, the houses they sold don't exist. "

"So basically giving my mother free access to my bank account was like an early Christmas present?"

"Basically yes, I'm sorry Andy, listen…there's nothing I can do about it anymore, but, if you want, I can talk to a friend of mine, he deals with situations like that every day, so , maybe he can help you find a solution, a way to keep the house"

"Luke I can't, it's too much"

"Consider it part of the investigation ok? I'll call him and let you know when we can meet him ok?"

"Luke I don't know how to thank you"

"It's ok, I'll call you tonight . Bye"

When she finished the call she was already inside the car

"You ok?"

"yes"

"You're lying"

"Yes"

"You know I can tell when someone's lying because I read this article…."

But by now Andy had already zoned out and was thinking about the news Luke gave her. Is it possible that her mother run away the first time for the same reason? What if coming back into her life was her plan from the beginning?

The rest of the shift was very busy and she didn't have the time to check her phone.

She called Luke back only when she was already at home.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't answer, but it's been a crazy shift."

"It's ok, I spoke with George and he's free tomorrow at 1."

"Uhm, I'll let Oliver know that I'll be out for lunch longer than usual. I don't it'll be a big problem"

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Good night"

"Night Luke, thank you again"

The next day, she arrived at the station earlier than usual, and went straight to Oliver's office. He accorded her the permission to stay away longer for lunch, as long as she helped him finish the tons of paperwork on his desk. On her way to the locker room Traci all but begged her to come to the penny, and as much as she wasn't in the mood, she figured that a drink with her friends could help not to think too much about her mother.

Dov and Andy were coming out from the patrol car, when she spotted Luke in the parking lot. She went inside, left her gun in the locker, and then went to meet Luke outside.

They met Luke's friend, George, at a restaurant near his office

"So Andy, Luke told me about the little problem you have"

"…yes."

"You don't have to be embarrassed Andy, this things happen every day. And I know that maybe you're more embarrassed because it's your job to find people who does these things, but believe me, you're not the only cop who's been swindled. Now, tell me what did you sign at the bank"

"Uhm, I went there and told them that I couldn't reach my mother, and that I didn't have enough money to pay the sum they'd asked me at that moment. So I signed a document in which I give up my house, but at the condition that if they don't sell it in during the next six months, and by then I have the money, I can pay the debt and have it back. "

"Ok, that's good. Do you mind if I call your bank and talk about the money you've already payed?"

Then George's phone rang "Sorry I have to take this one"

"Luke, I can't there's no way I can pay him"

"Don't worry about that, he'll just make a phone call, nothing more than a favor. You don't have to hire him, we called him just for clarity ok?"

"Ok"

"Sorry, it was very important….So, Andy, I'm going to call your bank, then I'll let you know what they said to me. I can give you some advice if you want, but there's nothing much to do."

"Thank you so much for your time George"

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Andy. Bye Luke"

The rest of her shift was very boring, doing Oliver's paperwork . When she arrived at the Penny half of the station was already there.

When Chris and Dov went to order their drinks Traci started her interrogation

"I saw you and Luke going away together"

"And…?"

"And since when you and Luke spend you lunch break together?"

"Since I asked him for a favor"

"What kind of favor?"

_Stick with the truth-stick with the truth_

"since I needed to talk to a common friend, George, but I didn't have his number"

"Talking about what"

"Oh, he's a business consultant"

"And?"

" And I needed to talk to him, nothing serious, don't worry"

"ooook, if you say so, but just fyi, when I saw you Sam was with me, so it's more like WE saw you"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you're still thinking about Sam and…"

"And stop assuming things. Did you see me making out with Luke in the car? NO. Did it seem like we're together? NO. Not that I have to justify my actions, but if I get in a car with someone it doesn't means I0m screwing him ok? Now , if the interrogation is over, I'm going home. Bye"

"Andy stop, I didn't mean like that…"

But she was already at the door. When she was walking home she regretted her outburst so she took her phone and texted Traci

_Sorry. It's been a long bad day. I didn't mean to get angry like that. Sorry xx_

_T: It's ok, I shouldn't have treated you like a witness. Coffee tomorrow morning?_

_A:Ok __ see you tomorrow_

She went to pick her keys from her pocket and had to steady herself on the wall, because suddenly her left knee gave way. She was starting to worry about this numbness and pains, but luckily, she thought, she didn't experience them when she was working, or worse, when she was driving.

She ordered a pizza, then called her dad and told him how the meeting went, but they also planned her transfer.

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank linda p, cause she helped me fix the problem with the reviews**

**Also, I wanted to thank you all for the support and for your reviews. **

**I'm not good at writing fights, and I'm trying to write this story without unlikely or too predictable situations. But I didn't want the story to be boring, and I figured that Andy couldn't avoid her friends for too long. Hence, the fight.**

**Hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

"Andy, you're gonna be late!"

_Oh my God, it's like I'm back in highschool_

"Coming dad, chill"

A month and a half passed. 43 days since she left her house and went back to live with her father. A month since she last heard of her bank, 24 days since she went to the Penny. 15 days since George suggested her to give up her apartment and put the money together to buy another house, eventually. 12 days since Marlo started her maternity leave. 7 days since she last saw Luke. 2 minutes since she last felt annoying numbness on her legs.

That day she was paired with Chris. The shift was going smoothly, until before lunch break, when the radio cracked to life signaling that a grocery store was being robbed.

That's when what she was most afraid of happened.

One of the robbers came out from the shop running and went after him. She was just about to take him down, when she couldn't feel her legs anymore, and fell on the ground.

"Andy are you ok?"

"Ye…yes Chris take him"

Chris went after the robber, while she struggled to stand up. By the time she had the strength to walk to the squad car, Chris had already the robber in custody.

"Andy are you ok?"

"Yes Chris I already told you, I'm fine. I trip over something…."

She spent the rest of the shift in pain and decided to go to the hospital on her first free day.

After two day she gathered her courage and went to the doctor. She got checked out, but the first exams didn't show anything to worry about. When she was coming out from the studio, Luke called

"Hey, Sorry I was MIA but I had too much work these days"

"It's ok Luke I was busy too…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow"

"Uhm, Yeah, as long as it's early. I work the afternoon shift"

"Yeah ok. I'll pick you up at 12 ok?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye"

The next day, as planned, Luke took her out for lunch

"So, any news?"

"I sent a copy of your mother's file to Vancouver and Ottawa, they're now looking for her. Sooner or later anyway, we'll have to send the files to the districts, including 15, cause we don't really know if they've left the city"

"I know"

"What about you? Any news from the bank?"

"No, but I spoke with George and we agreed that it would've been better to give up with my apartment, and keep the money I can keep, put it asideand then buy another apartment"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I was stupid, and I'm paying for my stupidity. Sam was right, I shouldn't have trusted her"

"No Andy. Yes, Sam was right, but he isn't his son, so it was easier to keep a straight opinion. She's your mother, and you saw the occasion to rebuilt a relationship with her. You couldn't have known."

-"Here's your food"

"Thanks"

"Andy you hand"

She looked at her hand and noticed it was trembling. She took it with her other hand and put it down.

"Andy…"

"I don't know what is it. I went to the doctor, but I don't know anything yet."

"Ok"

"OK?"

"Yes, do you want a ride to work?"

"Yes, thank you"

The ate and then Luke gave her the promised ride. When she was getting out from the car he spoke to her again

"Look Andy, I'm going to say this once because I don't want to annoy you talking about something you clearly don't want to talk about, but, if you need anything, I don't know, a ride to the doctor, or to share the results, whatever they say, you can call me ok?"

"Bye Luke"

The next day, she arrived at work early to workout. During parade, she noticed Oliver looking at her before start speaking

"Ok guys, today detective McKenzie will join us to debrief us about a case… Detective…"

"Morning people. I'm detective McKenzie and I work at the Financial Crimes division. I'm here to debrief you on a case we're working on. Ok, so, These two people _(Pointing at the pictures) _Jordan Matthews and Claire McNally, are accused of fraud. They stole money and sold no-existent apartments for years. Couple of months ago, they had free access to McNally daughter's bank account. So they took the money, mortgaged the house and then disappeared with the money"

By now, all of her friends were looking at her, while she was too busy hoping for a hole to swallow her.

By the time parade was over, Traci, Chris, Dov and Nick tried to talk to her, but she just got rid of them shrugging and saying "Don't worry guys, no big deal".

When she was coming out from the locker room, however, Sam stopped her

"Andy wait, what… what happened with your mother? I How did you find out?"

"The bank called me, and I went to find her, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Andy…"

"I have to give my statement to the detective, and I don't really want to talk about it anymore"

She gave her statement and then went on patrol.

After shift she arrived home, and by the time she took off her jacket, someone knocked on her door.

"Luke"

"Hey…Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

"I couldn't hold them any longer"

"It's ok. At least they know and I don't have to find excuses not to invite them"

"Glad you're taking it so well, even if I'm not believing you"

"You and me both…I don't know why I was so sure that I could've kept it from them. I guess I thought that we would've found her by now"

"If it helps, I thought that too. Well ,I guess I better go ok?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner? My father's at a meeting, but he left dinner ready. I only have to warm it up. "

They had dinner while talking about a lot of things, carefully avoiding Andy's health.

He went away and she had a shower, before going to sleep. She took her phone and noticed a voicemail

"_Hello Miss McNally, I'm calling from Dr Ramirez studio. You're results are ready, but the doctor wants to talk to you as soon as possible. Please call us back to set an appointment. Thank you"_

**Hey guys!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone but that the transfer I was referring to at the end of the previous chapter was from her apartment to her father's house. But I'm open to new ideas.**

**I know I have some grammar limits, but English is not my first language so FORGIVE ME. That's the reason why I don't write very long chapters.**

**Anyway, Next chapter, we'll found out what Andy problem is. I'm already saying that it's one of the reasons why I wrote this FF. I'm not going to focus my attention on the disease, I'm going to write about how I think someone like Andy could deal with a disease like that.**

**Also, I felt like I was leaving Sam out of the picture too much, so I had to include him. **

**Just to be clear, I'm not going to picture Marlo as the bad one. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning miss McNAlly, please take a seat."

"Thanks"

"Miss, I'm sorry if my secretary scared you with the voice mail last night, but it was really important to talk to you immediately."

"What about?"

"Well miss, I have all the results, and although I 'll have to do an electromyography to confirm my diagnosis, I'm fairly sure I'm right"

"Right about what? What exactly is a electromyography?"

"It looks to me that you have a disorder called Syringomyelia , basically it's cyst on your spinal cord."

"Oh my god"

"Look, I don't want you to panic, but I don't want to hide you the seriousness of the situation. But it's better if you know what your life is going to be if I'm right"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we probably took it in time, you shouldn't have major consequences, but you DO need surgery."

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Miss, it's better if you stay focused."

"HOW CAN I? You're telling me that I'm sick and that I need spinal surgery, and you want me to stay focused?"

"Yes, I know it's not easy, and you have every right to freak out, but Andy, the only way you have to heal and HOPEFULLY, coming back to work and..."

"What do you mean with Hopefully?"

"I mean that the damage could be more severe than I thought, or that the surgery could not go well, but this is a risk present in every time someone has surgery"

"OH that makes me feel better…."

"If you're ok with that, I suggest we do di EMG now, so you can go home, and I can contact a neurosurgeon I know, and who's already seen cases like yours. He'll tell you how fast it's progressing, and how severe is the damage"

"Ok… But what about my job?"

"You're a cop right?"

"yes"

"Then I suggest to take some personal time, or at least you should ask to be put in an office or whatever function you can have, that doesn't involve chasing criminals, getting shot or lifting any type of weight."

"Do I have to tell everyone at work?"

"Not if you don't want to. But I suggest you tell your boss, to clear the air and to have some help"

After the exam, Andy went home and finally started crying. When her dad came home, he found her curled on the couch.

He woke her up to ask her what she wanted for dinner, and she started crying again.

She told him everything and at the end of the story he was in tears too. It pained him to see her daughter losing so much in so little time. He promised her to be there for every step: visits, eventual surgery, therapies, but also for the support he'd never been able to give her.

"What are you going to do at work?"

"I'm going to tell Oliver. I have to, I have to discuss with him if there is some kind of assignment that doesn't require major exertions."

"I know you're a big girl, but, if you want, I can come with you"

"I think I'm going to need your help, I…. I can't walk to the station anymore…"

"Ok, what about dinner and talking about something different?"

"Thanks dad"

The next day she had to work in the afternoon, but she was just too nervous to wait, so at 10 o'clock she was knocking at the glass door of Oliver's office.

"Hey McNally, never thought I'd seen the day you would have come to work early. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you.."

"Ok… tell me"

"I… no wait, irst I need to know that what I0'm going to say isn't going to come out from this room."

"Ok, McNAlly, you're starting to worry me"

"I…. I'm sick. Like, really sick. I went to the doctor the other day and I have this disease Syringomyelia or something, anyway, I can't do anything, I mean… I can't go out on patrol or chasing so…"

"ANDY! Stop."

"No, please let me talk because I'm trying so bad to hold back tears….. I was saying, I'll probably have surgery soon, but for now I can still work, as long as I'm not doing anything physical."

"I need a second….. how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"What exactly this disease is?"

"It's…a cyst, on my spinal cord….if I'm lucky they're going to drain it, or having a minor surgery, and after a long physiotherapy I should be able to work normally, if I'm not lucky I'm going there's already an important damage, or I'll have to have major surgery"

"Andy why are you talking like this is not serious, you came here and started talking about spinal surgery, and important damage and it's like you're talking about what you had for breakfast"

He looked at her and noticed she'd started crying.

"Andy"

"I need… I need to do things this way. I'm really trying not to think about the worst scenarios, I don't want to stop and think, cause if I stop, I'm going to start thinking about the worst, and that's not an option until the neurologist visits me"

"I don't know what to say"

"Say that you have something for me. A job I can do, whatever, so I can go to the locker room and cover my red eyes with make up"

"Ok. I can assign you to the reception for a while. But sometimes you'll have to work with the detectives"

"Ok"

"What do the other know?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, and I'm not going to say anything until I see the neurologist."

"What are you going to say then?"

"I don't know…I… didn't think about it…"

"Ok, I'll think about something OK?"

"thanks Oliver"

"Let me know if you need something…anything"

"Ok"

She went to the locker room and started to get ready.

She arrived at parade just on time

"McNaaally, just the one I was going to talk about, you know guys, the HQ's decides it's time for a little renewal, especially after the bomb and everything… so in order to do it, they need someone to do an inventory of everything that in the archive, and guess what McNally? You're the lucky girl who's going to do it!"

Everyone started whooping and clapping, relieved to stay on the streets, and even Andy pretended tobe annoyed at the news.

After greeting her friends she went to the archive and started working, when her phone beeped.

-_Hey! How are you? How do you see lunch at Emilio's tomorrow?_

_-Hey detective Callaghan! Sorry but I work tomorrow morning_

_- Come on! I'm craving some Italian food_

_- Ok. What about Saturday?_

_-Saturday is it! My stomach thanks you so much_

_-Happy to oblige. Now I have to work, unlike someone who keeps texting me!_

_-Ok Ok! See you Saturday_

_-Bye Luke_

**I'm so sorry it took me some time to update but I was stuck. **

**I wanted to write about Andy telling her friends, and Sam, and Luke, but I think these confrontations wouldn't have come all together, but in different times. So I didn't feel like writing a chapter of 6000 words, just to include all the characters on this chapter.**

**I googled Syringomyelia and from what I found, I understood that patients can regain their mobility, mostly at least. I was thinking of writing about multiple sclerosis, but I really couldn't find a satisfying answer about whether someone suffering of MS can work in the police force or not, so I decided to find a disease with matching symptoms, but not neurodegenerative. So please, if you know that I'm wrong, and that Syringomyelia patients can't be police officers, or can't come back to normal (Or even near), please let me know, and I'll go that way with the story.**


End file.
